Azelf, Mesprit,
Azelf, Mesprit, & Uxie (originally from Pokémon Diamond/Pearl), also known as the Lake Trio, are the three Gods of Willpower, Emotion, and Knowledge (respectively). They are the most powerful of the Firstborn and the creators of the almighty Triforce. They each lived on separate lakes on Planet Poké, hiding from the world due to their curses. They make their homes inside caves within those lakes, and to reach him, one must overcome their Personal Trial. Azelf's trial is Willpower, Mesprit's trial is Emotion, and Uxie's trial is Knowledge. The three Firstborn are also the inventors of the combat form, Haki. History Background The trio was created near the beginning of the universe by Arceus as three of the Eight Firstborn, but were considered Arceus's primary three children. When Firstborn Mew was created, Uxie was in charge of teaching him psychicbending. As the worlds were coming into being, there came groups of people who prayed to the gods, or made wishes to them. Using their incredible powers, Azelf, Mesprit, & Uxie created the almighty Triforce, made of 3 pieces each containing a piece of them: Uxie's Wisdom, Azelf's Power, and Mesprit's Courage. The Triforce would hear the peoples' prayers and grant them whatever they sought; but only small parts at a time. When an army of benders, led by the Negatar, began an assault on the gods, Arceus grew furious and wanted to destroy the mortals. The gods prevented this by destroying him, but before his destruction, Arceus casted a curse on each of the trio, befitting their powers: Azelf could never be struck, Mesprit couldn't be touched, and no one could look in Uxie's eyes, lest a terrible fate befall who does so. This greatly stood in the way of the dreams they all had; Azelf wanting to fight, Mesprit loving to hug, and Uxie viewing the cosmos for what it was, without terrible consequences happening. So the girls were forced to separate and retreat to their special caves on Planet Poke: Azelf on Lake Valor, Mesprit in Lake Verity, and Uxie in Lake Acuity. But they still kept contact with the cosmos using their telepathy, and contact with the Triforce, breaking it into 3 pieces which would inevitably find their selves in the hands of Link, Zelda, and Ganondorf. Firstborn Saga In Legend of the Eight Firstborn, Rachel McKenzie was revealed to be Azelf's Guardian, and Sonya was Mesprit's, while Matt Garley was Uxie's. Each respective operative took their Firstborn's Trial, and accomplished it. But while Sonya and Matt were able to capture their Firstborn, Rachel could not, until she managed to defeat Ganondorf. But during that time, the three explained their curses and their history with Arceus, whom gave them the curses. By the time of Arceus's defeat, the Supreme God thanked the kids, and as a reward, he removed Azelf, Mesprit, & Uxie's curses, and they were free to do what they wanted. After the Firstborn Quest, the Guardians set the Lake Trio free. Uxie developed a habit of shrinking herself to go inside peoples' brains and analyze their knowledge. Nextgen Series Azelf was mentioned in First Day, to have convinced Cheren Uno to attend Arctic Training. But shortly after this, the Lake Trio was captured by Giovanni and the Corporate Presidents. Azelf was given to Don Quixote Doflamingo, Sr., Uxie was given to Morgan Uno, and Giovanni kept Mesprit for himself. However, when Giovanni defected and joined Team Gnik, he took Mesprit with him. Azelf became a gladiator at Dressrosa's colosseum, under the alias Azure, and is one of the strongest there. During her time in Dressrosa, she was attacked by Morgan Uno and The King, and analyzed their incredible Power Levels. Uxie came into the possession of Daphne Anderson's apprentice, Amy Farah Fowler, whom Uxie would befriend. Uxie shrinks herself and enters Amy's brain for the sake of studying it. In Legend of the Seven Lights, Azelf was competing in Corrida Colosseum before the Battle of Dressrosa took place. When Cheren, Sugar, and Carol came to Dressrosa to search for Azelf, the Firstborn found them in the palace. Azelf scanned the Power Levels of the three and announced their results. She also revealed the Power Levels of Morgan and The King. Mesprit was given to Mr. Dark, who entrusted her to Ales Mansay to use in his plan. Mesprit was used to drain the emotional energy from Mado no Nikki and fuel an Emotion Cannon, which would shoot and destroy the Sea of Bubbles, releasing the legions of Nightmares it contained. Mesprit is rescued by Harvey Harper and Spongebob Squarepants, and she would lend Harvey her power in his battle against Mr. Dark. Unfortunately, Mr. Dark prevails against the inexperienced Harvey, but his plans to kill Madotsuki backfire in the end. Mesprit accompanies Harvey and co. to the Fairy Glade, where a discussion is held regarding Mr. Dark's punishment and the matter of Madotsuki. Harvey takes Mesprit home later, gets the Spirit Ball from his mom, and claims Mesprit as his Firstborn. Appearance All three Firstborn have silver bodies with two long tails that each end in three points. The tails have red emblems, red emblems on their foreheads, and gold-yellow eyes. Azelf's head is blue and triangle-shaped with round points, Mesprit's is pink with four bulbous bangs, and Uxie's is yellow and helmet-shaped. Azelf wears a silver helmet while in Corrida Colosseum. Personality Azelf loves fighting and martial arts, and had dreamed in engaging in numerous battles throughout her lifetime. She loves to scan peoples' Power Levels and insists that they attack her for that reason. Mesprit is the largest body of emotion anyone could ever see, possessing the most deadly form of any emotion anyone could have. She never hesitates to express her love for her friends, and release her sadness when sadness calls. She hated her curse the worst in that sense, for she loves touching and hugging her friends, feeling their love and warmth, and her curse removed that luxury. Uxie is very intelligent and knowledgeable, always right about anything. She knows that knowledge is not everything, and knowing everything in the world removes life of its surprises, and those that seek knowledge may blind their selves to more important things. She much prefers seeing the beauty of the world rather than her Aura Sense, but feared to open her eyes for ages for she may look at someone by accident, destroying their memories due to her curse. Powers The trio are able to float like most Firstborn, can speak English, and have eternal life. Azelf is a very proficient fighter who can wield swords in her tails, and was the inventor of Armament Haki. Mesprit is an emotionbender, able to manipulate peoples' emotions and knows every emotion everyone feels about anything. She is able to grant people emotionbending, but picks her choices carefully. She is the creator of Conqueror's Haki. Uxie is a psychicbender, and was the one who taught Mew his bending. As the Goddess of Knowledge, Uxie knows just about everything. She is able to sense where everything is (via Aura Sense) even with her eyes closed, and she can also sense the chi of benders this way. Uxie can shrink herself and enter peoples' brains in order to examine their memories or measure their IQ. She also created Observation Haki. Weaknesses Azelf possessed a curse where, if she is struck, the assaulter will lose their willpower within 7 days. Mesprit had one where, if she is touched, the toucher will lose their emotions in 3 days. And Uxie had a curse where, if anybody looked her in the eyes, that person would lose every ounce of memory or knowledge on the spot. These curses can also be used on each other, so gor these reasons, they remained separate from each other, inside their caves. But now that Arceus removed them of their curses, their burdens are no more. Stories They Appeared *Fairy Sisters (Uxie; mentioned) *The Witch's Ghost (Mesprit; referenced) *Operation: GALACSIA (Uxie; mentioned) *Legend of the Eight Firstborn *First Day (Azelf; mentioned) *Legend of the Seven Lights Trivia *In the original Zelda series, the goddesses Din, Farore, and Nayru created the Triforce, each representing a different part like Azelf, Mesprit, & Uxie their selves. But regarding the Gameverse canon, it's likely a religious belief that the Hylians had, so while the Lake Trio are the technical Din, Farore, and Nayru, they still aren't the only goddesses who created the world, as believed by the Hylians. *Uxie's curse is similar to the basilisk on Harry Potter, where it's a danger to look in their eyes. Both even had yellow eyes. **It's unknown if a different effect may happen if someone looked indirectly at Uxie's eyes. Category:Pokemon Characters Category:Females Category:Gods Category:Firstborn Category:Psychicbenders Category:Swordsmen Category:Haki Users Category:Emotionbenders Category:Tattle Users